netstormfandomcom-20200213-history
A First Lesson in Command
Winning NetStorm is a deviously uncomplicated game. The object is to capture the enemy priests, and sacrifice them to the furies in order to gain knowledge. The more knowledge you gain, the more weapons and technology you will have at your disposal.... and the sooner you will be able to dominate the skies of Nimbus. Basic Controls Left-click : to pick and drop objects. Right-click : to see options and information, or to rotate objects held by your cursor. ESC : to get the options menu at the top of your screen Scrolling : When you are playing Netstorm in full screen mode, simply move the cursor to the edges of the screen in order to scroll in that direction. Alternatively hold down the ALT key and the screen will scroll toward the cursor (in a full-screen or window mode). ---- Early Missions The Field Generals of Nimbus have studied long at the Nimbian War College; you cannot hope to defeat them without adequate training. To aid your study of Nimbian battle we have provided a simple group of missions appropriately titles Early Missions. These scenarios are similar to those taught to Nimbian Officers in their first year of training, and will prepare you for the tougher conflict to come. If you are running Netstorm for the first time choose PLAY EARLY MISSIONS at the introductory screen. Otherwise, at the main menu choose CAMPAIGN, and then choose EARLY MISSIONS. Note: This Book (Book Three) is intended for reference as you go through the on-screen tutorial missions. Feel free to skip this, if you wish, and learn by playing! ---- Bridge the Gap 'We don't build Bridges to make peace.' - General Jan Masaryk In this elementary mission you will first learn to scroll around Netstorm's universe. After you have practiced scrolling using the methods described under Basic Controls, click F4 to center your view on your temple and continue with the mission. Hint: Scrolling with the shift key depressed will scroll straight north, south, east or west. This can be usefull when aiming long range cannons, for instance. (Use ALT-SHIFT in window mode). ---- Secret Workshop “Priests just chant a bunch of nonsense, and suddenly there’s a big, perfect building. No wonder people want to kill them.” –Nikro Huvaks, Unemployed Nimbian Carpenter You will learn how to erect buildings in this mission. There are four building types in NetStorm: Temples, Workshops, Altars, and Outposts. *The Temple transforms Storm Crystals into Storm Power and produces bridges. *The Workshop makes Battle Units. *The Altar is where captured enemy High Priests are Sacrificed . *The Outpost is used for taking control of other islands (multiplayer only). Construct a Sun Workshop in a similar manner. Right-click on your High Priest, select Construct>, and then Workshop> then Build Sun Workshop. Place the silhouette as you did before, and left-click. Now, you will build your first weapon of war. To build weapons you must possess Knowledge of the weapon, then put the Knowledge into production, and then place the weapon into the Battle window. In this mission you have already been given Knowledge of the Sun Disc Thrower. To produce the Sun Disc Thrower, right-click on the Sun Workshop and select Put Knowledge Into Production>. There are two production slots located at the top of the menu. Fill the first slot by selecting Sun Disc Thrower. To place any Battle Unit (not buildings) in NetStorm you must meet three conditions: *1. The unit must be in Production *2. You must have sufficient Storm Power to pay for the unit *3. You must meet the Energy requirements (Energy is generated by Temples and Generators, see below) Again, we will cover this in greater detail in A Complete Guide to Rules and Tactics. For now, let us move on to mission three. ---- Capture the Priest ---- Tactical Combat ---- Subtle Defence ---- Raw Power category:Book of Nimbus